<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'd meet the sea under sunlight by seadeepy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626357">i'd meet the sea under sunlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy'>seadeepy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Drabble Project [63]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Princess Bride (1987)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buttercup asks Westley about their future as they ride away from Florin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Buttercup/Westley (Princess Bride)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Drabble Project [63]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'd meet the sea under sunlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!</p>
</blockquote><br/>Dunno what to tell you except.... it's my favorite movie, man. Side note: in the book Buttercup is like, EXTREMELY stupid and I find that hilarious. The movie is probably the best book adaptation I've ever seen, probably because Bill Goldman wrote the original book and then adapted it himself into the screenplay. Also I can quote basically this entire movie word-for-word, but that's neither here nor there.<p>Title is from "Sunlight" by Hozier because I'm going for a theme here, damnit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Where will we go?" It's mildly embarrassing that the question has only occurred to Buttercup now, after they've been riding east for hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We’re heading for the coast," Westley says, pointing. The sound of his voice sparkles in Buttercup's chest, brighter than all the unwelcome jewels that Humperdinck draped her with. "My ship was to wait as long as necessary for us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've never been on a pirate ship," Buttercup says softly, but she can already picture it: Westley lithe and confident in his new black outfit, staring out at the waves with those storm-gray eyes and so, so alive.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>